


wind

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vor dem Weltrekord und was daraus wird. (Norwegen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vor dem Weltrekord

Der abnehmende Mond, dessen erschlankte, sichelförmige Gestalt sich immer wieder kurzzeitig zwischen den vom Wind unbarmherzig über den Himmel getriebenen Wolken zeigte, warf unheimlich Schatten in die späte Nacht. Längst war die feiernde Stadt um ihn herum zur Ruhe gekommen, auch wenn diese nächtliche Ruhe sicherlich nur ein Abklatsch der Normalität darstellte und nun eine deutliche Erwartung geradezu spürbar in der Luft zu liegen schien.

Er würde fallen.

Morgen oder vielleicht Übermorgen.

Aber, er würde fallen.

Es lag in der Luft.

Die erhitzten Wangen dem böigen Wind, heute ein Freund, der ihn weit den Hang hinuntergetragen hatte, darbietend, beugte der Norweger sich nach vorne und lehnte sich, die Finger fest um das schmale Fensterbrett geschlossen hinaus. Der kühle Wind, spielte mit den achtlos beiseite gezogenen weißen Vorhängen, strich über seine Wangen, konnte aber dennoch die brennende Hitze und Aufregung nicht löschen und die kühlen Böen wisperten leise.

Eine Böe wisperte von noch viel weiten Flügen, eine andere Böe verhieß ihm Flügel, die ihn weiter tragen würden, als alle Anderen zuvor und eine dritte wisperte voller dunkler Verlockung, von Liebe und Verlangen, während gleichzeitig der kühle Wind streichelnd über seine erhitzten Wangen strich. Seine Augen glänzten fiebrig, als er sich weiter nach vorne lehnte.

„Fanni.“, es war keine Frage, obwohl eine Frage in solch einer Situation durchaus angemessen wäre, und auch kein Vorwurf, wie zuvor bei Tom, der nachdem sein Mitbewohner einfach nicht zur Ruhe hatte kommen, es dann doch lieber vorgezogen hatte bei Alex oder einem der Anderen zu schlafen, sondern einfach nur eine Feststellung.

Schlanke Finger, denen dennoch eine spürbare Kraft innezuwohnen schien, streiften die ausgekühlte Haut seiner Unterarme und wanderten langsam hinab. Sie strichen über die kalten, beinahe schon weißen Finger, die sich längst fest um das Fensterbrett versteift hatten und lösten vorsichtig den festen Griff. Aber auch danach gaben die kräftigen Hände die schmalen, eiskalten Finger nicht frei, sondern hielten sie weiter und verschränkten sich ineinander, um Fannemel schlussendlich an einen kräftigen Körper zu ziehen, „Du bist ganz kalt.“

Wieder war es nur eine Feststellung, deren Klang ihm aber eine wohlige Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen ließ, als er sich vertrauensvoll gegen den Größeren lehnte, „Mir ist aber nicht kalt.“ Noch immer waren ihre Finger miteinander verschränkt und wirkten im silberdurchwirkten Mondlicht so gleich und doch vollkommen unterschiedlich, als Johan die Hände langsam anhob, sie hin und her drehte und nachdenklich über Anders Schulter hinweg betrachtete.

Eine Weile standen sie still am Fenster und lauschten beide dem Wispern des Windes, hörten sich die Verlockungen und die Versprechungen der Böen an, bis Johan schließlich dann doch die Stille brach, „Na los, komm, duschen.“ Widerstandslos und mit gesenktem Kopf trottete Fannemel ihm hinterher, aber obwohl der Jüngere im plötzlich aufflammenden Neonlicht des weiß gekachelten Badezimmers die Augen fest zusammen zu kneifen versuchte, konnte Johan noch immer das unruhige, beinahe fieberhafte Flackern, das Anders nicht die Kälte spüren lassen wollte, in den sturmgrauen Augen erkennen. Behutsam löste er seine Hand von dem Jüngeren und begann, wie er es wohl auch bei einem Kind machen würde, das dünne Untershirt, das Fannemel noch immer trug, hochzuziehen, um es ihm abzustreifen zu können, „Arme hoch.“

Willig folgte Anders den Anweisungen und begann, obwohl es im Badezimmer doch viel wärmer, als im ausgekühlten Zimmer war, mit jedem verlorenen Kleidungsstück immer mehr zu zittern und schlang schließlich nach Wärme suchend die Arme fest um sich, während Johan nun die Dusche anstellte.

Ein warmer Schauer kleiner Wassertropfen spritzte durch die kleine Öffnung der Tür und die entkommende Wärme ließ zwar den Spiegel erblinden und vom Kondensat undurchsichtig werden, aber das ungesunde Irrlichtern verschwand nicht aus den graublauen Augen, als Anders unsicher zwischen dem Weltrekordhalter und der Duschkabine stand und Johans Blick beinahe schamhaft auswich, als dieser ihn schließlich mit einem kleinen Klaps in Richtung Dusche schickte.

Das heiße Wasser wärmte nicht nur, sondern es entspannte auch. Der warme Regen prasselte auf ihn ein, ließ ihn voller Genuss die Augen schließen und massierte endlich auch die Anspannung weg, während die Hitze die Scheiben beschlagen und ihm somit etwas Privatsphäre ließ, als er sein Gesicht in Richtung Duschkopf hob und wie ein kleiner Wal unter dem Wasserstrahl prustete.

Minuten vergingen und mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde schien das Wasser bereits kälter zu werden. Die Tropfen schienen ihre entspannende Wirkung zu verlieren, eine unangenehme Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seinem Körper aus und auch die gläsernen Wände um ihn herum klärten sich langsam wieder, so dass Anders den seltsam sondierenden Blick des älteren Norwegers auf sich ruhen fühlen konnte, als er nun widerwillig wieder die Augen öffnete. Als Johan den unsicheren Blick spürte, drehte er sich kurz um und hielt dann, wie eine stumme Aufforderung eines der großen gelben Badehandtücher auf.

Anders zögerte nur kurz und stellte mit einer kurzen Handbewegung die Dusche aus, bevor er die Tür öffnete und eilig, bevor die unangenehme Kühle außerhalb der Duschkabine ihre Krallen nach ihm ausstrecken konnte, ließ er sich in das vorgewärmte Handtuch hüllen.

Trotz des weichen, gelben Baumwollstoffs zitterte er noch immer, ob vor Anspannung oder Kälte, wusste er selber nicht. Anders versuchte das Badetuch so eng wie möglich um sich zu schlingen und eine leichte Röte legte sich auf seine Wangen, als Johan sich mit einem weiteren der flauschigen Handtuch vor ihn kniete und behutsam begann ihn abzutrocknen.

Es war eine ruhige und stille Arbeit, welche der Rekordhalter in dem grellweißen Badezimmer mit dem leicht beschlagenen Spiegel verrichtete. Seine schlanken Finger dirigierten das Handtuch über die blasse Haut, folgten den verschlungen Wegen der langsam herab rinnenden Wassertropfen und erforschten den fremden Körper voller Neugier. Anders hatte irgendwann die Augen geschlossen und schien die Zuwendung durchaus zu genießen, aber dennoch war sein gesamter Körper unter den forschenden Fingern des Weltrekordhalters noch immer angespannt. Nach wie vor schien er nicht lange still stehen zu können, trat er doch, kaum dass er wenigstens etwas trockener zu sein schien, unruhig von einem Bein aufs Andere und auch die Hände bewegten sich unruhig, fast als würde er wie bei einem der weiten, scheinbar ewig andauernden Flüge nach den richtigen Luftströmungen suchen und mit der warmen Luft des Badezimmers spielen wollen.

Mit einem leisen, beinahe unhörbaren Seufzen hielt Johann letzten Endes kapitulierend inne, „Es ist spät.“ Dieser einfache Satz hing schwer und voller verschiedener Deutungsmöglichkeiten in der warmen Luft zwischen ihnen und überrascht öffnete Anders die Augen. Johan lächelte warm, als er die Unsicherheit in den grauen Augen sah, aber anstatt einer Antwort oder Erklärung griff er einfach wiederum nach Anders' Hand um ihre Finger erneut ineinander zu verschränken, „Es ist spät.“

„Ja, das ist es.“, ein kalter Wind, der durch das noch immer weit offen stehende Fenster wehte, begrüßte sie, kaum dass sie die Badezimmertür geöffnet hatten mit einer kühlen Böe. Unwillkürlich streckte Anders sich den verirrten Windstößen entgegen, aber Johan zog ihn gleich wieder zu sich und dirigierte ihn dieses Mal, ohne sich um den leichten, aber dennoch spürbaren Widerwillen zu kümmern, zum Bett.

Aber auch unter den dicken, weißen Decken, die in jedem Hotel wohl doch gleich aussahen, schien der Kleinere nicht zur Ruhe zu kommen können. Unruhig wand er sich von einer Seite auf die Andere, trat gegen Laken und Bettdecke und schien nicht in der Lage oder auch Willens zu sein, eine mögliche Schlafposition oder gar Ruhe zu finden.

„Nicht.“, überrascht drehte Johan, der gerade das Fenster hatte schließen wollen, sich um und musterte die kleine Gestalt in dem weißen Bett. Die großen, grauen Augen schimmerten in dem weißen Gesicht unter den strohigen, durch ihre Feuchtigkeit dunkler schimmernden Haaren beinahe schwarz und wirkten ängstlich, während die schlanken Finger die schmucklose Bettdecke so fest umklammert hielten, dass sie in der Dunkelheit fast weiß erschienen. Johan nickte und ließ die erhobene Hand sinken, „Ich lasse es offen.“

Der Wind zerrte an den Vorhängen, wehte sie weit in das Zimmer hinein, er zog an der Bettdecke, als wollte er sie wegziehen oder als ob er einen Weg hinunter suchen würde. Er spielte mit den blonden Haaren und strich liebevoll über die roten, erhitzten Wangen, so dass Fannemel gar nicht zur Ruhe kommen konnte und die sturmgrauen Augen immer wieder aufflogen und erneut in dem ungesunden Glanz des Traumes von weiten Flügen erstrahlten.

Hier, zurück auf dem harten Boden der Tatsachen waren es aber nur Träume, der eigene Körper schien eine Last und jeder Schritt eine Qual zu sein, das spürte jeder, der schon einmal geflogen war. Wirklich geflogen war, eins mit dem Wind, ein bunter Vogel, in der Luft unbesiegbar, aber auf dem Boden so zerbrechlich wie Glas. Die Geräusche, als Johan nun seine Sachen abstreifte und sie im Gegensatz zu Tom und Anders, deren Sachen überall in einem buntgemischten Chaos überall im Zimmer herumlagen, ordentlich zusammenlegte, gingen in den leisen Lockungen des Windes unter. Erst als Johan die klamme Bettdecke anhob und sich die Matratze unter dem Gewicht des Älteren leicht senkte, fixierten sich die fiebrigen Augen auf ihn und eine leichte Röte flog über die blassen Wangen, als Johan nun zu ihm unter die Decke kam.

Besitzergreifend legten sich die Arme um die zerbrechliche Taille und zogen den Kleineren enger zu sich. Aber auch in dieser Umarmung, eng an einen warmen Körper geschmiegt und sicher gehalten, schien Fannemel noch immer nicht zur Ruhe zu kommen können. Immer wieder zappelte er und schien eine Möglichkeit zu suchen, sich zu bewegen und seinen Traum weiter zu träumen. Anders' schlanke Finger strichen über das Laken und schienen Halt zu suchen, indem sie sich immer wieder darin verkrallten. Sein Körper spannte sich an und sein Atem beschleunigte sich, als würde er Fliegen, selbst hier am Boden, übermüdet und doch aufgepeitscht schien er seine grenzenlose Sehnsucht nicht ablegen zu können. Blindlings strich Johans Hand über die schmalen Oberarme nach unten, tastete nach den unruhigen Fingern und verschlang sie dann wieder miteinander, um Anders so endlich zur nötigen zur Ruhe zu zwingen.

Selbst in seinem sanften, aber dennoch bestimmten Griff tanzten die Finger noch immer in der leisen Melodie des Windes, die jeder auf eine andere Art und Weise wahrzunehmen schien und Johan seufzte leise, „Fanni.“ Die Bewegungen erlahmten, noch bevor die zweite Silber Johans blass rote Lippen verlassen hatte, aber der schmale Körper, der sich eben noch nach Wärme suchend gegen ihn geschmiegt hatte, verspannte sich wieder, voller Erwartungen oder auch Angst, was genau Johan hatte aussagen wollen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen oder sich zu erklären, lenkte Johan ihre ineinander verschlungenen Hände in Richtung von Anders' Bauch. Langsam und beinahe zögerlich wanderten ihre Finger über die Bauchmuskeln hinab und während Fannemels Atem sich immer weiter beschleunigte, tanzten hektische rote Flecken auf den eingefallenen Wangen.

„Jo...Johan?“, dünn, beinahe kindlich klang die fragende Stimme, die im aufbrausenden Wind beinahe unterzugehen schien und zeigte, wie jung Anders eigentlich noch war. Jung und unbedarft, Mika und die Vergangenheit des Teams waren für ihn im schlimmsten Fall ein Märchen. Eine Gruselgeschichte, die Tom oder einer der anderen Älteren an einem späten Abend oder während einer durchwachten Nacht leise flüsternd der staunenden und ungläubigen Jugend erzählte. Etwas, was die jungen Sportler, die neue Generation nie hatte kennen lernen müssen und wahrscheinlich auch niemals kennen lernen würden müssen.

Ihre Hände lösten sich voneinander, als Johan tiefer wanderte und bereits mit den ersten Berührungen dem überreizten Jüngeren ein heiseres Seufzen entlockten konnte. Die warmen Finger strichen über die kühle, noch immer etwas feuchte Haut, die sich unter den fordernden Berührungen langsam erwärmte und umfassten schließlich die Erregung, die sich ihm bereits willig entgegen reckte. Hilflos hielt er den Jüngeren gefangen, die wachsende Erregung in seiner Hand, seine Lippen im von der Sonne geröteten Nacken und sein eigenes Glied, das sich beinahe schmerzhaft gegen den festen Hintern presste und doch war die Anspannung in dem schlanken Körper nun eine Andere. Sein Griff festigte sich, während er seine Finger über die Erregung tanzten und den jungen Norweger auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise einen Flug schenkte.

Fannemels Atem ging schwer, als er, mittlerweile nun schon beinahe schmerzhaft weit an Johan herangerückt war, endlich kam. Die Bewegungen der tanzten Finger erlahmten und die Anspannung verließ seinen Körper, als er gegen Johan sackte. Zärtlich strich die feuchte Hand über den Oberschenkel und kam schließlich auf einer Pobacke zu liegen. Die warme Hand knetete das willige Fleisch und entlockte Anders weitere Seufzer, bevor sie schließlich in den Spalt hinabglitt. Für einen kurzen Moment verspannte sich der jüngere Norweger, entspannte sich aber bald wieder, als Johans Finger jegliche Blockade weg massierten und sich immer weiter vorwagten, die warmen, weichen Lippen seinen Nacken küssten und der eisige Wind das leise Flüstern hinaus in die dunkle Nacht trug, so als wäre das hier gar nicht wirklich wahr.

Ein Schmerzenslaut ließ Johan innehalten und für einige ängstliche Sekunden musste er auf die Zustimmung von Anders warten, bevor er sich in einem stetigen und immer gleich bleibenden Rhythmus tiefer in ihn schieben konnte. Seine Hände lagen auf den Beckenkochen und strichen dort über die erwärmte, nun beinahe schon brennend erscheinende Haut, während sich Anders' Finger erneut nach Halt suchend, in dem weißen Laken vergraben hatten und er sein vor Schamesröte glühendes Gesicht in dem kühlen Kissen verbarg.

Nackt lagen sie nebeneinander.  
Ihre Finger verschlungen.  
Tief und fest schlafend.  
Beide mit dem Traum vom Fliegen.  
Der Wind spielte mit den Vorhängen.


	2. Nach dem Weltrekord

Leise klackten die schmelzenden Eiswürfel gegen den Rand meines fast leeren Glases, als ich es behutsam auf die blitzende Theke, die sich in Windungen vor mir erstreckte, abstellte. Meine Finger, eben noch fest um das Glas geschlossen, waren angenehm kühl, als ich mir verstohlen die Augen und die schmerzenden Schläfen rieb. Es war ein langer und anstrengender Tag gewesen, eine emotionale Achterbahnfahrt, an deren Ende wir zwar nicht den Sieger stellten konnten, aber den Rekord nach knapp 24 Stunden zurück nach Norwegen hatten holen können.

Wieder strichen meine Finger nachdenklich über den Glasrand und ich seufzte. Es fühlte sich gut an, an diesem Tag und dem Ergebnis mitgewirkt zu haben und zum ersten Mal konnte ich den Stolz nachvollziehen. Zwar war ich auch ihr Trainer gewesen, als der Rekord bereits norwegisch gewesen war, aber es war dennoch nicht mein Rekord gewesen. Johan war, wenn auch weniger als die meisten der Wesen, die Mika meiner Obhut überlassen hat, dennoch trotzdem ein Geschöpf des Finnen. Man konnte seine Handschrift, selbst wenn nicht jeder sie so offen zu schau tragen mochte wie Björn, deutlich auf ihnen allen erkennen, wenn man nur wusste, wo man hinzugucken hatte und worauf man achten müsste.

Fanni aber hatte er nie seinen Stempel aufdrücken können oder wollen. Wahrscheinlich war das kleine Küken damals zu uninteressant für ihn gewesen, nicht so anziehend wie Jacobsen und nicht so willig sich zu unterwerfen wie Romoeren, sondern hatte mit großen Augen in die Welt geguckt und Mika dabei übersehen. Vielleicht hatte Mika aber auch schon mit allem abgeschlossen gehabt, auf jeden Fall hatte der Name Fannemel trotzdem auf der Liste der „Talente“ gestanden, ein klarer Hinweis darauf, welcher Verlauf in den nächsten Jahren zu erwarten gewesen wäre.

Aber, dann war Mika gegangen...

Mein Rekordhalter.

Suchend und etwas besorgt sah ich mich nach Anders um und ließ meinen Blick über die kleinen Grüppchen, die sich um die schwarzen, im dezenten Barlicht glitzernden Tische geschart hatten, wandern. Schnell entdeckte ich dann aber auch den kleinen Tisch, den meine Norweger irgendwann im Verlauf des Abends okkupiert und scheinbar auch gegen mögliche Angriffe verteidigt hatten, indem sie einfach einen weiteren Tisch herangeschoben und bevölkert hatten. Sie unterhielten sich angeregt, gestikulierten hektisch und mit einem teilweise schon kindlichen Übereifer, der zeigte wie weit die Nacht schon fortgeschritten und wie viel Adrenalin trotzdem noch in ihnen steckte und sie wach hielt. Ich sollte mich inzwischen daran gewöhnt haben, aber dann blickte Tom in meine Richtung und seine Augen strahlten mit dem Licht um die Wette, als er eingekeilt zwischen zwei ehemaligen Weltrekordhaltern saß und seine Lippen eine stumme Einladung formten.

Eine Einladung mich zu ihnen zu gesellen, die aber dennoch vom Lärm um uns herum gnadenlos verschluckt wurde. Beinahe wäre ich wirklich aufgestanden und hätte mich durch die lauten, sich aber langsam doch lichtenden Massen geschoben, aber dann beugte sich Johans rötlicher Schopf zu Tom und selbst über die Entfernung und den trotz des immer wieder aufbrandenden Lärms konnte ich das fröhliche Lachen hören. Und deshalb schüttelte ich leicht den Kopf und blieb an der Bar sitzen. Tom war glücklich, er brauchte mich nicht.

Die Eiswürfel in meinem mittlerweile fast vergessenen Glas, waren nun endgültig geschmolzen und verwässerten den nun auch nicht mehr länger gekühlten Drink. Angeekelt verzog ich nach einem zögerlichen Schluck das Gesicht, während ich gleichzeitig das kleine Glas hastig von mir schob und abwinkte, als der Barkeeper fragend in meine Richtung sah. Für diesen Abend hatte ich aber wohl auch wirklich genug getrunken, der Pegel hatte sogar am frühen Abend bereits gereicht um meinen Widerwillen gegenüber einem Gespräch mit Mika weitestgehend zu senken. Er hatte mir gratuliert und mir im selben Atemzug dann auch schon deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, was er anders gemacht hätte. Ein typischer Gesprächsverlauf und meine Beteiligung hatte wie immer nur in kurzen Äußerungen bestanden, bevor ich hatte auflegen können.

„Stöckl, Glückwunsch!“, überrascht sah ich auf, als sich eine kräftige Gestalt auf den Barhocker neben mir hievte und eine schwere Hand auf meiner Schulter landete. Die Wangen des Kommentators von Eurosport waren gerötet und zeigten deutlich, dass er im Laufe des viel zu langen Abends wohl auch schon etwas getrunken haben müsste und ich verkniff mir ein neuerliches Seufzen. Mit Alkohol im Blut ähnelte der Reporter noch mehr einem Bluthund und würde noch weniger nachgeben, als schon im nüchternen Zustand und ich schien im Moment sein auserkorenes Opfer zu sein.

„ALEX!“, mein Unbehagen schien trotz des herrschenden Lärms und der herum eilenden Menschen nicht unentdeckt geblieben zu sein, denn Tom hatte sich aus dem Sandwich der ehemaligen Rekordhalter erhoben und winkte quer durch den Raum, „KOMM HER! WIR WOLLEN ENDLICH ANSTOßEN!“ Ohne weiter zu zögern schüttelte ich nun Thieles Hand ab und erhob mich von meinem Barhocker. Es war klar, dass mir der Reporter nicht folgen würde, denn einzeln mochten meine Athleten zwar eine leichte Beute für ihn sein, aber der geballten „Macht“ der Norweger stand auch er hilflos gegenüber und musste mich gehen lassen.

Ich tauchte dankbar in das Tohuwabohu ein und ließ Thiele, der leise vor sich hin schimpfte, sich aber sicher bald ein neues Opfer auserkoren haben würde, hinter mir zurück. Überall mischen sich die Nationen, egal ob Trainer, Offizielle und Springer in einem bunten vielsprachigem Chaos und obwohl Englisch die bevorzugte Sprache zu sein schien, so wehten auch Satzfetzen anderer, mehr oder weniger vertrauter Sprachen zu mir hinüber. Jeder schien gleichzeitig zu reden, zu singen, zu lachen oder einfach nur gegen den allgemeinen Lärm anzuschreien, um ein Gespräch mit seinem Sitznachbarn zu führen, als ich mich durch die Menge schob und dankbar neben Rune auf das dunkelrote Kunstleder, das unter meinem Gewicht leicht knirschte, sinken ließ, während man mir auch schon ein volles Glas, in dem es prickelte in die Hand drückte.

„Auf uns.“, lautete der lapidare Trinkspruch, in den alle vorbehaltlos und mit hörbaren Stolz einstimmten und es klirrte laut, als die Wassergläser aneinanderstießen. Um mich herum entspannen sich wieder die verschiedensten Gespräche und erst als mein Blick auf dem Weg durch die Runde der lachenden und zufriedenen Gesichter auf die unangetastete Champagnerflasche, die scheinbar vergessen mitten auf dem Tisch stand, fiel, wandte ich mich fragend an den neben mir sitzenden Rune, „Wo ist denn Fanni?“

Rune lächelte und deutete in Richtung Johan, aber erst, als ich mich verrenkte und unter dem Tisch hindurchsah, konnte ich den blonden Schopf auf Johans Schoss, den Rest mehr oder weniger ausgestreckt auf der Bank und die Beine schließlich auf Stjernens Schoss erkennen. „Wann?“, ich richtete mich wieder auf und sah erneut fragend in die Runde meiner Sportler. „Vor einer Stunde etwa.“, dieses Mal antwortete mir Johan und ich konnte an den Bewegungen seiner Schulter erkennen, dass er wohl immer noch durch Anders' Haare strich und auch sonst nicht wirkte, als würde ihn der Jüngere und dessen Zweckentfremdung als Kopfkissen, auf irgendeine Art und Weise stören.

Wundern darüber, dass Anders eingeschlafen war, tat ich mich allerdings nicht. Auch wenn er in den letzten Tagen vor Energie nur so gesprüht zu haben schien, hatte man doch die Müdigkeit bemerkt und nicht umsonst hatte Tom in jeder Nacht hier in Vikersund irgendwann seine Sachen gepackt und war zu jemand Anderem ins Zimmer umgezogen. Eine Nacht, die Nacht nach der Qualifikation, nach der es nur noch ein halber Meter bis zum Weltrekord gewesen war, hatte mein Irrlicht bei mir verbracht. Neben mir, eine Erinnerung an alte Zeiten. In den anderen Nächten war Tom wie ein Winterschmetterling von Bett zu Bett geflattert, zumindest bis er letzten Endes doch wiederum zu Johan gefunden gehabt hatte, wie ich vermutete.

Wieder entspannen sich Gespräche und auch ich wurde so sehr miteinbezogen, dass ich weder mitbekam wie viel Zeit vergangen war, noch wie sich der große Raum immer mehr leerte. Erst eine plötzliche Pause in den Gesprächen machte mich darauf aufmerksam, wie still es um uns herum geworden war und ein schneller Blick bestätigte mir, dass wir mittlerweile fast alleine waren. „Wir sollten ihn ins Bett bringen.“, erneut hatte ich unter dem Tisch hindurch zu Johan hinüber gespäht und konnte mir selbst mittlerweile das Gähnen kaum mehr verbeißen, „Und auch selber endlich schlafen gehen.“

Die trainerliche Anordnung, die besonders im letzten Teil mitschwang, wurde fast ohne Widerrede angenommen, Norweger für Norweger erhob sich, quetschte sich durch den schmalen Zwischenraum zwischen der leicht gewölbter Sitzbank und dem rundem Tischchen und blieb dann abwartend stehen. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Andreas, der sich schließlich vorsichtig unter Fannemel hervor gearbeitet hatte und Johan, der noch immer als improvisierte Kissen für Anders diente und ich räusperte mich, „Na los, weck ihn auf, Johan.“ Alle beugten sich gespannt vor, um bloß nichts zu verpassen, aber Johan schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich trage ihn.“

Es war ein stiller Triumphzug, ein Triumphzug, den niemand sehen sollte und den auch niemand zu sehen bekam. Unsere Schritte hallten laut durch die verlassen vor uns liegenden Gänge, in deren poliertem Boden sich die in die Decke eingelassenen Lichter spiegelten. Ich ging voran, die Speerspitze der Norweger und mein Team, Johan und das blonde Küken auf seinem Arm, vor allen Blicken abschirmend, folgte mir.

Vor der Zimmertür trat Tom wortlos aus der Gruppe heraus und schloss die Tür auf. Beim Öffnen schabte sie etwas über der Türschwelle, schwang dann aber lautlos auf und enthüllte den dunklen Schlund des Zimmers. Tom tastete nach dem Lichtschalter und helles Licht durchflutete das einfache Hotelzimmer und offenbarte das herrschende Chaos, das wirkte, als hätte eine Bombe in die Koffer der Bewohner eingeschlagen. Johan schien das nicht zu bemerken, wahrscheinlich war er bereits durch Tom an einen gewissen Grad von Chaos gewöhnt, als er seitlich gedreht an uns vorbei in das Zimmer trat.

Die gesamte Prozession meiner Athleten folgte ihm mit einer erschreckenden Stille und einer Ernsthaftigkeit, die ich nur aus den schrecklichen Minuten nach Toms Sturz vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kannte und die mir beinahe unheimlich greifbar erschien. Dennoch schlossen sich Tom und ich ihnen ebenso still an und Tom schloss die Hotelzimmertür, die mit einem leisen Knacken ins Schloss fiel, hinter uns allen.

Johan stand, das tief und fest schlafende Küken noch immer auf dem Arm haltend, vor dem Bett, während wir anderen uns halbkreisförmig zwischen die beiden Betten und so auch vor dem ungleiche Paar versammelten. Noch immer sagte niemand ein Wort und unbehaglich wandte ich mich, erinnerte mich das Ganze doch irgendwie an die alte, fast vergessene Sitte, eine Braut in der Hochzeitsnacht unter Begleitung der Familie ins Bett zu bringen oder gar der Hochzeitsnacht beizuwohnen, um sicherzugehen, dass die Braut wirklich noch Jungfrau war.

Nur, war das hier weder eine errötende Braut, noch war es eine Hochzeitsnacht. Dennoch erschien, gerade jetzt auf den Armen von Johan,der Flieger noch kleiner und zierlicher, als er eh schon war. Diese Tatsache wurde nun noch deutlicher, als Johan den Jüngeren schließlich vorsichtig auf dem vom Hotelpersonal gemachten Bett ablegte und Anders, der bisher erstaunlich bewegungslos geschlafen hatte, sich wärme suchend auf der weißen Decken zusammenrollte. Er schien zu träumen, die schlanken Finger tasteten suchend über die Bettdecke, beinahe wie ich sie auch schon oft in der Luft nach dem Wind, der ihn tragen würde, suchen gesehen hatte und verrieten mir wovon er träumte.

Wieder war es Johan, der darauf reagierte. Der ehemalige Weltrekordhalter setzte sich stumm an Fannis Seite, nahm die unruhig tastenden Finger in seine, verschränkte ihre Hände vorsichtig miteinander und strich mit dem Daumen sanft über den Handrücken. Über die zusammengerollte Gestalt auf dem Bett hinweg, sah er in die versammelte Runde, in seinen in dem grellen Licht der verchromten Deckenlampe dunkel erscheinenden Augen schimmerte eine stumme Botschaft, die jeder zu verstehen schien.

Wohl jeder außer mir, wie es schien, nickten meine Athleten doch kaum merklich, murmelten leise ein mehr oder minder müdes „Gute Nacht“ und verließen dann das Zimmer, so dass am Ende nur noch Tom und ich um das Bett herum standen. Tom setzte sich nun auf sein eigenes Bett, so dass ich, mich plötzlich wirklich wie ein Eindringling und mich unwohl fühlend, zwischen Tom und Johan stand.

„Er ist kalt.“, Johan brach die lastende Stille, die zwischen uns lastete und sofort war Tom wieder auf den Beinen und suchte in einer der Taschen herum. Rücksichtslos und dennoch in erschreckender Lautlosigkeit flogen die wenigen Kleidungsstücke, die einer vorangegangenen Explosion der Tasche auf irgendeinem Wege entgangen sein mochten, auf sein zuvor so ordentliches Bett. Schließlich drehte sich Tom wieder um und präsentierte mit einem schiefen Grinsen eine graue Trainingshose, so wie ein langärmliges Shirt, welches beides auf Anders' Bett geworfen würde..

„Hey Küken.“, ich konnte mich nicht einmal erinnern, wann dieser Name zu einem Spitznamen von Fanni geworden war und wer ihn als Erster benutzt haben mochte, aber als Johan ihn aussprach und dabei durch das strohige, blonde Haar strich, schien er perfekt auf die kleine Gestalt, die müde die Augen öffnete, zu passen.Die Augen, große, sturmgraue Seen in einem blassen, noch verschlafenen Gesicht saugten sich förmlich an Johans Gestalt fest und schienen nichts anderes mehr wahrzunehmen, beinahe wie bei einem kleinen Küken, das direkt nach dem Schlüpfen geprägt worden war. Uns sah er nicht, wir waren nicht wichtig, aber dennoch kroch eine leichte Röte auf die blassen Wangen, während Anders gleichzeitig vor dem Älteren zurückwich.

Ängstlich?

Schamvoll?

Ich vermochte das Gefühl nicht wirklich einzuordnen, aber Johan schien das entweder nicht zu bemerken oder es kümmerte ihn nicht, denn sein Lächeln blieb weiterhin so sanft,aber trotzdem löste er ihre Hände voneinander, woraufhin Fanni seine Hand auch eilig zurückzog, als hätte er sich verbrannt, „Umziehen, dann kannst du weiterschlafen.“

Anders blinzelte und man konnte deutlich erkennen, wie der Sinn der Worte in sein noch immer vom Schlaf vernebeltes Gehirn vordrang und als das endlich geschehen war, nickte er und griff nach dem Shirt, das Tom auf sein Bett geworfen hatte. Plötzlich schienen aber die filigranen Finger, die den Wind mit einer geradezu subtilen Meisterschaft lesen konnten, ihre Beweglichkeit verloren zu haben. Anders verfing sich hilflos in seinem Pullover, als er versuchte ihn über den Kopf zu ziehen und wehrte sich als Johans Finger den Saum umfassten, um ihm den Pullover zusammen mit dem dünnen Shirt mit einer einzigen, kraftvollen Bewegung über den Kopf zu ziehen.

Dunkle, rote Flecken zeigten sich auf den eingefallenen Wangen und ein vorwurfsvoller, beinahe schon wütender Blick aus grauen Augen, in denen sich ein Sturm zusammenbraute, ließ Johan auch weiterhin lächeln. Er sagte irgendetwas zu ihm, aber ich hörte nicht mehr zu, denn mein Blick wurde von dem, was unter dem Shirt zu Tage gekommen war.

Ein Glasvögelchen.

Zart und zerbrechlich.

Mir ausgeliefert.

Mein.

Ungefragt hallte Mikas Stimme, für die Anderen unhörbar durch das Zimmer, verlockend, verheißend und verkündend, was sein könnte.

Mein eigenes, kleinen Glasvögelchen.

Ich konnte es bereits vor mir sehen.

Es unter meinen Fingern spüren.

Eine warme Hand legte sich plötzlich auf meine Schulter und riss mich aus diesen dunklen Gedanken. Als ich mich hastig umdrehte, lag der fragende Blick aus den blauen Augen, die so anders als die dunklen Murmeln des Schneewittchens waren, auf mir, ein einzig fragendes Blau. Aber, ich schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf, denn darüber könnte ich nicht sprechen und wollte es auch nicht. Mit niemandem, nicht einmal mit Tom.

Dieser dunkle Moment.

So wundervoll.

So verlockend.

So...erregend.

„Ihr kommt alleine klar?“, ich wartete keine Antwort mehr ab und trat den Rückzug an. Zurückblieben, in einer Insel des Lichts ein Irrlicht, ein herabgestürzter Erzengel und ein kleines Küken, aus dem vielleicht einmal mehr werden würde. Was, das würde an mir liegen.

Glasvögelchen.

Oder ein kleiner Adler.


End file.
